


Sleep of the just.

by da34amadeo



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), The Prophecy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da34amadeo/pseuds/da34amadeo
Summary: Lucifer and Gabriel visit our big fella and often argue over his sleeping form. Gorgeous has no idea.





	Sleep of the just.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Marilyn Manson and I love the mythology behind the Prophecy movies. There must be an angel our devil that watches over the God of Fuck don't you think?  
> This isn't my idea though . I read something somewhere that gave me the prompt for this. If it was you tell me so I can credit you.

“He sleeps the sleep of the just .” Lucifer speaks softly even though he knows he will not be heard by the mortals ear.  
“Hasn't he always ?” Gabriel answers just as quietly.  
“No .” Lucifer has being watching this being since he was just a worm learning his rebellion. He is different than the others. His rage is far more true than most. Lucifer feels a touch of pride in the reclined figure who sleeps so peacefully.  
“You can't have him . It is not his time .”Gabriel scoffs  
Lucifer laughs gently. “You cant have him either.”  
“No but I can watch . His suffering is beautiful. “  
“Yet you call it just “ Lucifer scowls at the angel.  
“He suffers for his kindness and he will never be understood. “ Gabriel whispers irritated by Lucifer as he always is.  
Lucifer regards the figure again. Pale skin that's a perfect canvas, beautifully marked with the story of his life. Lucifer loves to see each new addition.Scars and ink . The man wears his sins and complications like armor. He can't help but let his fingers trail over the newest ,a representation of himself.  
“Your far to susceptible to flattery. Do you forget what your vanity cost you? “Gabriel likes to rub it in every chance he gets.  
Lucifer shrugs. “ I am what I am. There is no point in arguing against it. I am the right hand of God. He gives and I take. “  
“The other side of a fractured coin .Still you will not take him .” Gabriel snaps. He hovers by the mans side protectively.  
“I have no intention of it. He does the work of us both far to well. “ Lucifer snarls. There's a chorus of hounds that follows distractingly and he realizes he cannot linger for much longer. He reaches out and gives another carefully touch.”I doubt he's interested in your little war. “  
“Hes a warrior of the mind.He’ll train my soldiers for me .Here .On Earth “Gabriel arrogance annoys the fallen angel.  
Gabriel glares up at the black angel as he leans over the musician.  
Lucifer huffs “Time will tell. It decays as we speak. “He lifts the sleeping hand ,gentle as he can bring himself to be . He places a kiss over the sigel that marks the man's skin. The strong black lines crackle and grow red like lava flowing over his hand .  
“Go back to hell. “ Gabriel suggests.  
Lucifer grins his selfish grin . “You'll be there beside me some day. When God grows tired of your whining .”  
Gabriel shrugs “Probably. “  
Lucifer disappears in a flash of steam and smoke hounds howling at his feet.  
“Showoff. “ He mutters. It's time for him to go as well . Their is much to do . Being the angel of death is more than a day job.It's his hobby as well. He's lingered long enough .  
“We'll meet someday. I'm quite a fan . “ He whispers in Manson's ear. Then lays one finger against the man's lips. “Shh.. “ .Then he kisses him quick and soft on his sleep slack mouth followed by a more forceful one on his forehead. The kisses glow silver then gold before fading into skin. “That should do the trick. “In a blast of trumpets he’s gone as well.He's prone to his own theatrics. 

The earthly warrior is now marked by both the devil and the angel of death . Damned near invincible from their possessive protections. He wakes with a frown .Head fuzzy from the strange dream he's woken from.  
Sitting up rubbing his bleary eyes Manson could have swore he'd heard voices ,but he's alone in the room . With a final confused glance at the room around him,he hauls himself to the bathroom to take care of his morning business. Staring at his reflection he rubs his forehead and the back of his hand, fingers then coming to rest over his mouth.  
It feels like he's trying to remember something. He thinks strangely of trumpets and smoke ,the howl of dogs.  
He shakes his head. “Time to slow it down a bit Manson “ He mutters before going about his days routine . A feeling of being watched lingers with him till steps out into the daylight and towards the bus and the chaos and laughter of his days companions pushes it away. And he forgets as he has every night in all the years they've come to see him.


End file.
